Imprégnée
by impregnated
Summary: On a toujours vu Renesmée sur sa meilleure forme, mais si elle décidait que tout aller changer ? A commencer par son bon caractère ? Si elle décidait de faire une bonne crise d'ado ?


**Ma première fiction ici... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bisous. :) **

* * *

I/ Le premier débordement.

- Non, dit-il.  
- Mais papa... Tout le monde y va... le suppliais-je.  
- Tout le monde, surtout Jacob! affirma mon père.  
- Et bien... dis-je en rougissant.

C'était vrai. Si je veux absolument aller camper ce soir à la Push, c'est parce que Jacob y sera. Et passer une nuit entière avec lui... Le rêve... J'en frissonnais !

- Non mais tu t'entends penser ? s'outragea Edward.  
- Ah ah ! Pris en flagrant délie ! Tu rentres dans ma tête !  
- Edward... On avait dit qu'on lui laissait le libre arbitre de ses pensées... Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon don... dit ma mère.

Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine. " Pas bien... " pensais-je en la faveur de mon père qui grimaça. Puis, il se força à " couper le cordon "

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toujours et irrévocablement non. Ne cherche pas à négocier c'est bien clair ? me menaça-t'il du doigt.

Je souffla, certes je n'ai que six ans, mais physiquement et mentalement j'en vaut dix-sept ! Je ne veux plus qu'on me juge comme une enfant.

- Désolée Nessie, mais ton père a raison.  
- J'ai bientôt sept ans, d'accord ? Et ne m'appelais plus Nessie ! Je ne suis plus la petite gamine fragile de la famille ! Je suis bientôt plus puissante que vous tous !

Ma rébellion choqua mes parents, je n'étais pas du genre ado capricieuse. Mais je veux vraiment y aller, pour m'amuser ! Avant d'avoir l'air vraiment " vielle ".

- Je suis dehors. Si quelqu'un me cherche.

Mon oncle, Emmet, me fit un clin d'oeil discret, comme pour m'encourager. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action dans la famille ! Une fois dehors, Seth qui m'attendait dehors, me sauta littéralement dessus avec encore les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je lui adresse un non de la tête, trop dégoûtée pour parler. Il souffla, lui qui m'a promis que cette fête aller être " mythique " tu parles ! J'en verrais pas la couleur.

- Moi ma mère ne le sait pas, je sors par la fenêtre et...

Voyant mon regard s'illuminait, il s'arrêta, il comprit sans même poser la question.

** ௰ **

- Ouais bonne nuit ! crachais-je en montant les marches quatre par quatre.

Je claqua la porte, manquant de la briser. Il fallait jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, non ? Bref. J'étais décidé. Ce soir, les règles changeraient. Je ne veux plus être la petite fille modèle. Je veux être normal, péter des câbles quand je le veux, être égoïste, faire des folies, enfin une adolescence normal.

Je sauta de ma fenêtre, sans aucun bruit. Seth m'attendait, sous la forme de loup. Il grogna, je compris qu'il fallait y aller. Avec un sourire moqueur, je partis en courant, le défiant.

La Push avait beau être de l'autre côté de la ville, je sentais déjà le feu de camps allumé par les garçons. Derrière les arbres je vis le sable, nous y étions. Ma première "fugue" d'un soir. Seth partit se re-transformer plus loin. Je chercha Jacob du regard, je vis ce dernier près du feu, discutant avec Leah. Mon coeur loupa un battement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Je savais que leur relation était "spéciale" comme me l'avait répété Jacob. Mais je savais aussi que Leah ressentait quelque chose envers Jake, je l'avais vu en la frôlant involontairement.

Jacob leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il pouvait sentir ma présence à des kilomètres. Ses yeux brillèrent, et son sourire ne fis que d'accroître. Sa magnifique peau halé prenait une teinte orange près du feu. Il se leva et fit, en à peine sept secondes, les trentaines de mètres qui nous séparaient. Il ouvrit ses bras, comme une invitation, je mis blottis. Il m'embrassa le front, et me lança un sourire que je pourrais regarder durant des heures. Je me sentais bien !

- Ils t'ont laissé partir ? Ça m'étonne de ces buveurs de sang ! S'étonna-t'il.

Je ne répondis pas à ça question, et ne fis pas attention au jolie surnom de ma famille. Il me pris par la main, et m'emmena près du feu. Il faisait froid, et bien que je sois à moitié vampire, mes dents claquèrent. Jacob rit, ce genre de chose ne lui arrive plus, avec ses quarante-deux degrés ambiant, c'était plutôt dur de le refroidir ! Il m'entoura de ses bras, la chaleur me rosie les joues, et mes dents cessèrent. Jacob sentait bon, une odeur que je ne pouvais décrire, car il était le seul à l'avoir. Toujours dans ces bras, je perçu le regard fusillant que me lançait la femme loup-garou, je le lui rendit avec plus d'entrain. Jacob le vit, et me fis un regard que je connaissais par coeur. Son regard amusé.

- Jalouse ? ria-t'il.

Non, et même si je n'étais pas du genre embrouille. J'étais prête à me battre pour mon meilleur ami. Rachel demanda à tous le silence, et monta sur un rondin plus haut que les autres.

- Au bout de la nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Fit-elle en levant son verre.

Les garçons sifflaient, et Seth hurlait, ce qui provoqua mon hilarité. Seth s'avança vers moi, et m'invita à danser. Jacob nous fusilla tout deux du regard.

- Jaloux ? riais-je.

Jacob souffla, et je le laissa en plan, suivant Seth qui m'emmenait sur la " piste " qui n'était qu'une grande traînée de sable. Seth me pris par les hanches et me fis tournait. J'adorais ça. Seth avait beau avoir un an de moins que moi (physiquement du moins), il faisait une bonne tête de plus. Il était vraiment beau, des yeux noisettes rieurs, et un sourire infantile craquant. Je ne serais pas déjà amoureuse, ça serait de lui, que je le serais. Mais rien égale à la beauté et la gentillesse de Jacob. La dernière note sonnait, et Jacob vint me prendre par la taille.

- Tu es tellement possessif, soufflais-je en riant.

- Bon et bien je retourne parler avec Leah alors... feint-il, en commençant à quitter la piste.

- Nan ! Grognais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il ris. Encore. Et me pris dans ses bras, inspirant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

- Nessie...

- Renesemée.

- Oui pardon. Renesemee, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? C'est une amie... C'est juste...

- Spéciale. Je sais, le coupais-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Leah nous me regardait avec un air de défi. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin de me battre pour Jacob, car il _est_ à moi. C'est _tout_.


End file.
